


Close Your Eyes

by animegrandad



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Ronalliam, and not in a sexual way, ronald knox gets fucking mowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrandad/pseuds/animegrandad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Back-up would be all but pointless at this point; he would pass before they could reach him.</p>
<p>So maybe the phone call was something else. Not a chance at life, but a chance at doing something else he had been skirting around for a while.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>see notes for the original prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deona_Lindholm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deona_Lindholm/gifts).



> An INCREDIBLY OVERDUE request from Deona_Lindholm!The same prompt as that one Grelliam oneshot I did, but with Ronalliam.
> 
> "Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."
> 
> Original prompt is from otpdisasters on tumblr, check them out if you like crying!
> 
> Also, apologies both to Deona for making this so late and everyone reading ATTWF. I'm so bad at updating fics, and unfortunately mental health issues and life in general isn't helping much right now. Thank you for reading the stuff I have put up here, and your lovely comments! <3

Today was not going well, Ronald thought.

And by “not going well” he, of course, was referring to the rather large mess the demon butler had made of his lower body.

He remembers the first thing they learned in their induction to reaping; things that could kill you. Reapers were ageless, but they weren’t immortal, and though most weapons wouldn’t hurt them there were a select few your New Reaper Body™ just couldn’t handle.

Ironically, your own scythe was one of them.

The demon was interfering again. He tended to do that a lot, ever since the Dispatch had run into him years ago (thanks, Grell). Ron was working on a case, supposedly a simple reaping, when the butler and his brat had shown up, demanding the soul he was collecting for themselves for some reason or another. Ron didn’t really pay attention, but he wasn’t in a particularly good mood that day anyway, and there was a party that night that he really didn’t want to miss- so he challenged them to a fight.

And, well, got mowed. He won’t describe the nitty gritty, but his body from the torso down was a bloody mess where the demon had run his own scythe over him.

And my god it was painful.

Ron wasn’t aware of much; the pain being the main focus, the cloudiness in his head taking over (a sign, probably, of the blood rapidly leaving his body) and the sounds of sobbing. Probably his.

But there was something else he picked up too, in his haze. A buzzing, accompanied by a high pitched beeping. It took him a few beats to realize it was his phone, somehow still intact in his blazer jacket pocket. With shaking hands (at least they were still intact) he managed to dig it out. His vision was too blurry to make out the caller id, but as soon as he picked up he knew who it was. And his heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach when he heard his voice.

“Knox?” It was the stern voice of his boss, William. He may have imagined it, but he thought he heard some concern mixed in with his usual flat tone. “What’s going on? You were supposed to…..an hour ago.” Ron could already feel himself spacing out and desperately tried to hold on to his consciousness via the voice through the phone.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Back-up would be all but pointless at this point; he would pass before they could reach him.

So maybe the phone call was something else. Not a chance at life, but a chance at doing something else he had been skirting around for a while.

As cheesy as it was, Ron had feelings for his boss. It took him way too long to realize it too. He had a pretty bad denial stage on the subject of his crushes’ gender (“I can’t be gay, right? I like girls too, so I can’t be, right?”) that Grell, when she found out, shut down with a quirk of her eyebrow and a blunt “you do realize that bisexuality is a thing, right?”

Well, he hadn’t told her it was William he was crushing on straight away; he was well aware she’d had a thing for him for a while and he didn’t really want to be his best friend’s rival in love. But Grell being Grell she found out eventually, and although there were a few lighthearted jabs on his behalf (“Knox, you manstealer!!”) she was generally pretty cool with it, and the two often joked about being the ‘Hopeless Crush On William T Spears Club’. Oh. He was going to miss her.

“Knox? Are you there?” Oh yeah. He was supposed to be like, confessing right now or something.

“Y-yeah.” He stuttered, trying to sort out his thoughts and not die at the same time. It was a hard task.

“You’re hurt. What happened?” Ron felt a sob escape. Manly until the end, Knox.

“Um….d-demon. L-listen, boss I n-need to tell y-you–”

“The demon?” William spat, the venom in his voice practically oozing through the speaker.

“S-sebastian, yes, but b-boss look—” He was interrupted again. Rude.

“How hurt are you Knox?! Where are you now? I’m sending out a med squad to pick you up—”

“Spears!” It was his turn to interrupt, and he felt bad, but he could he could already see black ebbing his vision and his limbs becoming weaker, hand threatening to drop the phone at any minute. He didn’t have much time.

“P-please…just l-let me talk.” When all he could hear on the other end was breathing, he took it as a sign to keep going.

“I d-don’t think--“ He coughed, and it was wet. Yep. That was blood. He tried again. “I don’t think the m-med team will get h-here in time, s-so—”

“They will. I’ve sent them ou….” William’s voice was faint now, as Ronald’s consciousness faded out and in. Ron decided it was now or never.

“…..eep talking to me, okay?” William finished, and Ronald Knox took one last breath.

“I love you.” If William replied he couldn’t tell, because not a second after the phone clattered from his hand.

Ronald looked up at the sky, vision ebbed with black, and relished in the feeling of the pain finally easing.

He closed his eyes.


End file.
